


Red

by SaucyWench



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O but probably not what you are expecting, Alphas are considered dangerous, Collars, Durincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome back, Kili!”  Fili said, but then he stopped halfway into the room.  The smile on his face died when he saw Kili’s collar.  “What’s this?”<br/>“You know what it is,” Thorin told him.<br/>Indeed he did.  Kili stood there, not meeting Fili’s eyes and wearing a red collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

It came as no surprise when Fili presented as an Omega. With his easy-going nature, level-headedness, and steady temperament, everyone knew it was coming. His family was proud to have an Omega as their firstborn.

Just as it came as no surprise when volatile, impulsive Kili presented as an Alpha. His presentation had hardly begun when he asked Fili to be his mate. Again, it was no surprise to anyone when Fili agreed. The words were barely out of Fili’s mouth before Thorin whisked Kili away to the assessment center.

What came as a surprise was when Kili didn’t return after the customary three days. Four days passed, then five, then six, and Fili asked where his brother was every day. Thorin always told him the same thing: the assessment center needed to be thorough in the testing. Alphas could be dangerous, after all. After eight days, Kili was able to come home.

Fili had been waiting in his room, pacing back and forth and checking the clock. Finally he heard voices murmuring into the living room, and he flew down the hall. He stopped before going into the room, though, so he didn’t startle everyone by bursting through the doors. After a moment to catch his breath, he went to greet his brother.

“Welcome back, Kili!” Fili said, but then he stopped halfway into the room. The smile on his face died when he saw Kili’s collar. “What’s this?”

“You know what it is,” Thorin told him.

Indeed he did. Kili stood there, not meeting Fili’s eyes and wearing a red collar.

All Alphas were required to wear collars. Roughly half of them wore green collars, signifying that they were placid and hadn’t shown any violent tendencies. A lot of them wore yellow collars, signifying they had violent tendencies but haven’t acted out. About ten percent wore orange collars. Those were the ones that had acted on their violent urges, but they had been rehabilitated and would probably not do it again. Very few Alphas wore red collars. It meant they had acted on their urges, were physically violent, and it was believed they would do it again when the chance arose. An Alpha in a red collar was dangerous.

“Kili’s a red?” Fili took a step closer. He couldn’t believe his laughing little brother who loved to play practical jokes was in a red collar.

Thorin nodded and said, “He attacked some people at the clinic.”

“Is that true, Kili?” Fili asked.

Kili shot a darting look at Thorin before looking back down at the floor and nodding.

“I know you agreed to be his mate,” Thorin said, “but no one will hold you to it. You didn’t know what you were agreeing to.”

Kili let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes.

Fili studied him for a moment before saying, “No, I agreed to it. Kili’s my mate.”

For the first time, Kili looked at him.

Before Kili could say anything, Thorin stepped forward holding out a small fob. It looked a little like a car alarm button. He said, “Keep this on you at all times. If he gets out of hand, use it.”

Fili took it, but frowned at the fob. He knew what would happen if he used it. A powerful electric shock would be sent from the collar, incapacitating Kili. The collars were also used to monitor vitals, and would send a shock to the wearer if they became overexcited. They were also used to keep track of the wearer, monitoring where they were at all times. If an Alpha was not where he was supposed to be, or out past curfew, a call would be sent to their Omega mate. If the Omega requested it, a shock would be sent, keeping them in place until they could be retrieved. Fili didn’t like the collars or the harsh punishments. He was assured it was for the best, though. An Alpha could go his entire life without getting shocked. As long as they behaved and did as they were told, they would be fine.

Everyone warned him that when an Alpha presented, it would change them. Maybe they were right, if Kili had attacked people in the center. Most Alphas tried to be on their best behavior for their assessment. He looked at his much larger, muscular brother and a tingle of unease slid down his back.

***

Nothing happened, though. They were about their lives as always. Or at least, almost as always. They were mates now, which was one big change. They had a house of their own that Thorin insisted on building for them. And Kili was much more subdued. He’d still laugh and joke with Fili, but if they had company he was more restrained and less talkative. He didn’t talk to Thorin at all if he could help it. Fili got a job working in an art gallery. It was easy work and he loved it. Kili got a job at one of the warehouses by the docks. It was one of the few places that would hire a red Alpha. Fili had a bottle of the medication the center had suggested for Kili, but he didn’t make Kili take it. He left it in the bathroom and told Kili it was his choice. As far as he knew, Kili had never taken a single pill.

Only once had the collar shocked Kili while Fili was present. They had gotten into an argument and Kili raised his voice. There was a loud buzz, and then Kili was on the floor twitching. Fili sat with him, cushioning his head until he recovered. Once Kili could sit up, he scooted away from Fili. Fili protested that he didn’t push the button to cause the shock. Kili agreed and said he knew that, but he still gave Fili betrayed looks for the rest of the day.

Even so, they settled into a routine.

***

Fili had the day off of work, and was taking advantage of the empty house to try and do some cleaning. He was scrubbing out the oven when the doorbell chimed. With a sigh, he looked down the hall. Through the front door, he could see the Alpha from next door. He wore a yellow collar, but still, Fili never liked him. He waved one gloved hand and called, “One second!” The Alpha smiled and waved at him.

Fili went back into the kitchen and peeled his gloves off. As he was washing his hands, the back door flew open with a bang, startling him. When he saw it was Kili, he looked at the clock. Kili wasn’t supposed to be home for hours yet. Before he could say anything, though, Kili grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the hall.

“Kili, what’s gotten into you?” Fili jerked his arm away. “You should be at work!”

“I know, but you need to come with me now,” Kili said, tugging on Fili’s arm again. He looked frantic.

“You’re going to set your collar off if you don’t calm down. Why don’t we sit down and you can tell me what’s wrong?” Fili tried to keep his voice soothing.

A loud banging came from the front door. Kili and Fili both looked that direction, then Kili grabbed Fili’s arm and started tugging on it again.

“Fili, I need you to trust me right now, please. Let’s go to the safe room and I’ll explain everything, okay?” Kili pulled Fili down the hall.

Kili was strong, and if he was really determined, he could just pick Fili up and carry him. Fili decided to cooperate, and then maybe Kili would calm down. Another bang sounded from the front door, and then the phone started ringing. Well, they could all wait until Kili got this out of his system.

They were at the door of the safe room when there was a loud crash. The Alpha had broken the front door in, and was coming their direction down the hall. Before Fili could react, Kili shoved him into the safe room, followed him in, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Fili stared at Kili where he stood, leaning against the door with his eyes closed, breathing heavy. He said, “Kili, I need you to explain what’s going on.”

Kili opened his eyes and looked at Fili. “I was afraid I wouldn’t make it home in time.” A crash from somewhere inside the house made them both jump.

“In time for what, exactly?” Fili tried to ignore the fact that a rogue Alpha was ransacking their house. No one could get in or out of this room. They were safe.

Kili was staring at Fili with an intensity that was making him uncomfortable. He said, “Do you trust me, Fee?”

Fili nodded. “Yeah, but you’re making me nervous. Won’t you tell me what’s going on?”

In reply, Kili hooked a finger under his collar and gave a sharp yank. Fili started forward with a cry of alarm, but Kili just pulled the collar off and away. He looked at it for a moment before allowing it to fall to the floor.

Fili stared at the collar in shock. He whispered, “That should have killed you. The center said if you tried to take it off, it would electrocute you.”

“The center says a lot of things,” Kili said. His voice was so bitter it hurt Fili to hear it.

“Wait, wasn’t that true?”

“Oh, that was true. If I had tried to remove it before today, it would have killed me.” Kili stomped on the collar once, twice, and the third time it shattered into pieces that he kicked across the room.

Fili watched this with mounting alarm. He was stuck in a safe room with his violent, uncollared brother. The only way out was through a door with a control panel, and Kili was blocking the exit. Fili took a step back.

Kili’s attention shifted to Fili. “What’s wrong, Fee?”

Kili still sounded angry, so Fili tried to figure out what was happening. “Why can you take it off now?”

“There was an attack on the center. The collar monitors and controls were blown up this morning. None of the Alpha collars are working.”

“You attacked the center? You set off a bomb?” Fili couldn’t believe it. He took another step away from Kili, but there wasn’t any place to retreat.

Kili took a step towards Fili, holding his hand out. “Not me, Fee. I didn’t know about it until just a little while ago. I came home as soon as I heard.”

He didn’t know why Kili rushed home, but Fili’s imagination was working overtime. He could imagine why a red Alpha would rush home to his mate when he didn’t have to worry about the consequences of his actions, and none of it was good. Trying to keep his voice level, he asked, “What do you want, Kili?”

Kili’s lips pressed together. “I want to keep you safe. You don’t have to be frightened of me, Fee.”

“Don’t I?” Fili nudged a piece of the collar with his toe.

“Do you know why I’m red?” When Fili shook his head, Kili continued. “Because Thorin told them to give me a red collar. He paid them off so you’d think I was violent. I never attacked anyone at the center.”

Fili stared, openmouthed, before asking, “But why? Why would he do that?”

Kili’s shoulders slumped and he murmured, “Thorin has a business associate with an Alpha son. He hoped you’d be willing to mate him.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Kili? How could you not say anything? You let me think you were violent this long!” Fili couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Thorin told me if I said anything, he’d make sure I was punished. If you weren’t around, every now and again he’d set off my collar as a reminder.”

“That’s impossible! I have the only fob!” Fili dug it out of his pocket.

“Not the only one, Fee. He had an extra made. I wasn’t allowed to tell you that either.” Kili still wasn’t looking at him.

Fili studied him for a minute. Kili looked so exhausted and run down it broke his heart. How had he not noticed how stressed and worn his brother was?

Another crash from the house made them both jump again. They looked at each other. Fili gave Kili a smile, and was relieved when Kili returned it.

“You know they’ll probably fix the center and controls,” Fili pointed out.

Kili nodded. “I just needed to make sure you were safe. We can get another collar when everything straightens out.”

“No.”

Kili looked surprised. “No, what?”

“You aren’t wearing another one of those things. It’s barbaric and the center is corrupt if they are taking bribes. We can’t let them keep doing that. We won’t let them keep doing it. Not to you or anyone else.” Fili crossed his arms.

“How are we going to stop them? It’s the law, Fee.” Despite his words, Kili looked more hopeful than Fili had seen in years.

Fili crossed the room and took Kili’s hand. “I am so sorry you couldn’t tell me about this, Kee. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kili gave him a hug.

Allowing Kili to cling to him, Fili got a determined expression. Turning his head enough for Kili to hear him clearly, he said, “Other places don’t have collar laws. Besides, laws can change.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
>  
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
